


Gaudeo

by alpha_leonis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_leonis/pseuds/alpha_leonis
Summary: Luna cheers Neville up after he returns from a trip to St. Mungo's





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or locations simply the plot to this individual story.
> 
> Word Count: 274
> 
> Notes: Written for The OTP Swap #3 Challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge Forum over at fanfiction.net for SnarkAndProudHufflepuff {Neville/Luna}
> 
> This is also my first time writing either Neville or Luna so my characterization is probably a bit off
> 
> reposted story from my fanfiction.net account

Neville walked out into the backyard on a bright, sunny summer afternoon when he caught his long-term girlfriend wandering the flowers and plants in the garden barefoot. He had just come from St. Mungo's where he had spent the morning visiting his parents again and felt rather down. When he saw Luna he chuckled and smiled adoringly at her from his spot in the kitchen doorway. She resembled a little kid chasing after butterflies with a net as she dashed from one flower to the net in search of some sort of magical creatures such as wrackspurts or nargles. Watching Luna chase after creatures always cheered Neville up no matter how down he felt.

"What are you looking for?" he asked the younger blonde witch once he walked over to her in the garden.

"Oh I thought I might have seen a blibbering humdinger but it disappeared in amongst the garden," Luna sighed shaking her head. "I'm sure it'll come out later though. Where were you all morning?"

"I went to see my parents," he mumbled rubbing the back of his neck. He still felt uncomfortable talking about his parents and their conditions no matter how many years passed. "Today's their wedding anniversary and I thought it would be a good time to visit them even if they don't remember it ...or me."

"They remember you, Neville. Your mum knows you're someone special that's why she gives you those gifts every time you visit," she replied squeezing Neville's hands. "Not even wrakspurts, nargles, or curses can make your parents completely forget who you are. They'll always know you're their son that they love you."


End file.
